


Time Travel Romance

by JacoMoss81



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, Its start off dark but gets better, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Emma Agreste, Multi, theres smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-09-29 22:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacoMoss81/pseuds/JacoMoss81
Summary: After Hawk Moth kills everyone that Emma Agreste loves, the teen goes back in time when her parents where her age and Hawk Moth was not as strong as now, she needs to get Hawk Moth to trust her so she comes up with an idea that she will be dating his Son which is also her Dad.





	1. Escaping The Future

Paris was once "The City of Love" but not anymore it was in ruins, Hawk Moth looks at what is his new world and he loved it, he looked down at a bird cage where Tikki and Plagg who were chained up and both were very weak after being use by Hawk Moth at the same time and were in morning that Hawk Moth killed their owners Marinette Dupin-Cheng Agreste and Adrien Agreste and then killed his own Grandchildren Hugo and Louise Agreste. 

He saw the dead body's of his own family he should have cared as they were Agreste's but by this point he had no love inside of him only hated, but their was someone missing a 15 year old girl with blue hair same as her Mothers with green eyes as her Fathers and her name was Emma Agreste. 

In another part of Paris Emma Agreste was sobbing holding her dead Girlfriend in her arms, Hawk Moth had killed her "I'm so sorry Grace... It's my fault your gone" Emma cried even more and didn't even hear what was behind her. 

"Emma?" Emma turned around and saw Rena Rouge "Auntie Alya" Emma run right up to Rena and gives a hug all while crying her eyes out "He killed Mummy and Daddy, my Brother, Sister,Grace and has the Kwami's". 

Rena change back into Alya her eyes were also with tears now after hearing that Hawk Moth killed her best friends. 

"Emma it's going to be fine, we are going to go back to Carapace and Queen Bee I promise we will wi" "ALYA" Emma Screamed as she saw Alya getting shot right in front of her by Hawk Moth she started to move back as Hawk Moth came closer to her "Don't try and get away child, I did say that I would destroy Ladybug and Cat Noir's family even if there also mine" "YOU ARE NOT FAMILY..... You killed your Son,Daughter in Law, Grandkids, Friends, people who had nothing to do with the Miraculous and my Girlfriend and mark my words Grandad I WILL KILL YOU!". 

Hawk Moth then pulled out his gun pointed it at Emma and let go of the trigger. Emma close her eyes waiting for the bullet to enter her but nothing did, she open her eyes to see that the bullet was right in front of her she looked around to see that everything was still and nothing was moving then she saw 3 Kwami's show up Wayzz, Pollen and Trixx "Emma" they all said they run up and hug her.

"You need to get out of here now" said Wayzz

"But how?" said Emma "Everyone is dead, Hawk Moth has won" 

"Which is why you are going to make sure it does not happen" 

Emma look at Wayzz confused "What do you mean?" 

"We are going to send you back in time when Marinette and Adrien were your age and because of when we are sending you they will still be friends at this point" 

"Ok, but how do I get to the past?"

Wayzz, Pollen and Trixx then began to talk in the secret language of the Kwami's that only Kwami's could understand, this cause a bright white light to go over Emma's body and in a minute Emma was gone and so were Wayzz,Pollen and Trixx.

Hawk Moth looked shocked as Emma was there one moment and gone the next he then went back to his Manson and his lair he change back into Gabriel Agreste "Nooroo do you know what happen?", "No Master I do not", "I hope you're not lying to me because if you do. You will be begging that you will be dead" Gabriel left. Of course Nooroo did knew what happen to Emma and he couldn't be any happier because of Emma, the world would be a better place, everyone would still be alive and most important he would not be in Hawk Moth control for much longer. 

"Good luck Emma" said Nooroo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: First chapter and right away, I kill everyone off but don't worry, Emma is on a mission to change that. 
> 
> Next Chapter: Emma arrives in the past and goes to Master Fu.


	2. Meeting Master Fu and Wayzz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma arrives in the past and goes to Master Fu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter does has a girlxgirl love making scene

Emma opened her eyes and took a step back when she saw that she traveled back in time. She saw that she was still in Paris and luckily she knew where she was because of Wayzz,Pollen and Trixx. Emma was outside Master Fu's place she went inside going to his front door she was by the door took a deep breath and knocked.

Master Fu was sitting down reading the Miraculous Book when he heard the door knocking "That weird" Fu said when rubbing his goatee "I wasn't expecting any visitors today" he got up went to the front door and open it and saw a teenage girl wearing a bright blue sleeveless shirt, jeans and brown shoes. She around Marinette hight along with the same Blue Hair but wears it down and she had the same eyes as Adrien. 

"Master Fu" said Emma "You may not know me but I know you, Wayzz send me here"

Wayzz came out of his finding spot "I don't know what your talking about we have never met before" 

"I'm from the future and I know who Hawk Moth is" Wayzz and Master Fu look at each other then back at Emma "Come in" they say at the same time. 

The Door closes behind Emma as she sit in front of Master Fu and Wayzz "My name is Emma Dupain-Cheng Agreste, daughter of Marinette Dupin-Cheng and Adrien Agreste or has you know Ladybug and Cat Noir, in the future Hawk Moth wins, gets the Ladybug and Cat Noir Miraculous and kills everyone. My Parents, brother, sister, girlfriend and the other Miraculous holders which is why I am here to take him out before he turns Paris into a wasteland."

"Emma who is Hawk Moth"? asked Master Fu "Gabriel Agreste" Master Fu and Wayzz were shocked that their greatest emery was Gabriel Agreste "This is very bad Master seeing how you gave the Black Cat Miraculous to his Son" "Of course Wayzz".

They look back at Emma "Say Emma" said Wayzz "Where are you going to stay? I mean you are welcome to stay here if you want" "Of course I will Wayzz".

***Time Skip***

Emma went into the bathroom took of all of her clothes, went into the shower and turn on the hob letting the water flow all down her. 

***Flashback Emma's Bedroom***

Grace pushes Emma on to her bed and puts her lips on her's, Grace takes off her top and Emma does the same then their jeans went off as well. Emma rubbed her hand down Graces back while kissing her. Grace then kisses Emma's neck and down her chest then looks at her underwear she looks at Emma who smiles at her then Grace pulls off Emma Underwear while Emma took off her Bra plus Grace also took of the rest off her clothes as well leaving them naked. "Of yes" said Emma "That the spot Grace". After their make out session the two teens were laying with Grace laying on Emma's chest "I love you Emma" "I love you too Grace". 

***End of Flashback***

Emma looks down at the water going down the body then gets the shampoo bottle and pours some on her hair. After finishing she gets out and puts on her clothes to see Master Fu and Wayzz having Pizza she joined them. 

***Next Morning***

Emma, Wayzz and Master Fu were sitting down at the table eating breakfast. "So Emma" said Fu "Whats your plan?" "Well I through long and hard and I will go undercover, getting close to Gabriel Agreste pretend to be his friend, he will think that I am a model working with him and that I am dating his Son, while truth be told me Adrien and Marinette will be working together to bring him down and to make Adrienette cannon". 

"Very well then Emma, Good Luck" said Wayzz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The plan is set, But will it work?
> 
> Next Chapter: Emma meets her Granddad and Dad.


	3. Meeting Your Grandfather and Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma starts her plan to bring Hawk Moth Down.

***Agreste Mansion***

Gabriel Agreste was working on a last minute design before he had an interview with a teen model that was going to work with him and be dating his Son. Her name was Raven Groves a famous model but what Gabriel didn't know that Raven Groves was actually his Granddaughter Emma Agreste. The photos that Gabriel were looking at where all fake, made by Master Fu. Raven had a brown wig on and fake contacts on to change the colour of her eyes but there was one real picture taken by her Mother which showed Emma laying by the Pool in a Ladybug/Cat Noir bikini with her Girlfriend Grace hugging her from her back.

Gabriel heard the doorbell go off he walked to the door and saw Nathalie open the door and Emma came in and handed out her hand to the person that she hated the most Gabriel Agreste aka Hawk Moth "Hello Gabriel, I'm Raven Groves, it's very nice to meet you" Gabriel shakes her hand "Very nice too Raven we will be talking in my atelier" he leaves his hand to the door of his atelier "Gabriel" "Yes Nathalie" "I'm going to pick up Adrien" "Of course Nathalie and can you tell Adrien to meet me as soon as he comes home" "Of course sir" Nathalie Leaves to pick up Adrien. 

The next 30 minutes Gabriel and Emma talked and talked and it was going very well in fact Gabriel was acting like a normal human being. Being more of a caring person towards Emma then his own son. Gabriel show Emma a photo on his phone an embarrassing photo of Adrien when he was a toddler. Emma burst out laughing "Oh my god that is such an amazing photo, does Adrien know about this?" "No" Gabriel said trying not to laugh but he did the most that he has done in a long time. 

Inside the limo Nathalie is talking to Adrien "Adrien your Father wanted me to tell you that he wants to meet you in the atelier" Adrien did not know what his Father wanted to say to him seeing how if his Father wanted to talk to him then it wasn't good "Ok Nathalie". 

Adrien opened the front door of the mansion and heard laughing coming from the atelier "That's weird Father has not laughed in over a year" he knocks on the door "Father" "Come In Adrien" Adrien walks in and sees his Father with a teenage girl "Adrien I would like you to meet Raven Groves she is going to be working here as your modelling partner and she is also your Girlfriend".

Adrien's eyes shot up when he heard that Raven Groves was going to be his Girlfriend "Father you can't be serious" "Oh but I am and it will be good for the company" "I'm going to leave you two here" said Emma "I've be in Adrien's room.... Have fun you do" Emma leaves the atelier and Nathalie shows her to Adrien's Bedroom. 

***Adrien Bedroom***

Emma looks around her Father's bedroom she went to the computer where a photo of Adrien and his Mother was, Emma never met her Grandmother but she knew that she would get on with her very well. She then went to the couch got out her phone and look at a photo that was taken that sees Emma, Marinette, Adrien, Hugo, Louise, Tom and Sabine at the park having a picnic. She then looks at the last photo she look which was her and Grace it was taken at the beach wearing bikini's and kissing on the lips.

Adrien stormed into his Bedroom "WHO DOES FATHER THINK HE IS?", "Adrien" Emma whispers Adrien looks and sees Emma sitting on the couch "Oh Sorry", "Its fine and you don't have to date me because I am not dating you" 

Adrien looked at Emma "What do you mean?" Emma then pulled of the wig and took out the fake contacts "My name is not Raven Groves, it's Emma Dupain-Cheng Agreste and I know your Cat Noir". 

Adrien had his mouth wide open, Plagg came out of Adrien's shirt "Future Daughter Adrien Now Camembert" Emma pull out a Camembert Cookie and handed it to Plagg "What's this?" "Camembert Cookie" Plagg took a bite out of the cookie "This is very good" "Adrien makes them and they are the best". 

"So why are you here?" asked Plagg "In the future Hawk Moth wins like wins,wins. He gets both the Ladybug earrings and Black Cat ring, I could see Tikki and Plagg trapped very weak he turned the world into a wasteland and killed you Adrien, Marinette and even Hugo and Louise my younger brother and sister, everyone that I have ever love taken from me even Grace the love of my life" Emma didn't realise that she was crying at this point Adrien put his arms out for his Daughter to hug on to while Adrien hugged her back "It's ok Emma, Daddy's here", "Thanks Dad", "So you say that your Mother is Marinette does she know that I'm Cat Noir?", "Yes she does and she's Ladybug". 

"My Princess is also My Lady" 

"Of course" 

"Who Hawk Moth?" Asked Plagg

"Gabriel Agreste" there was a long silence in the room, Plagg touch Adrien's arm "I'm so sorry kid", "Gabriel Agreste will be beaten and Nooroo will be free" 

Adrien looks at his phone "Do you want to go to Marinette's house to tell her everything" 

"Yes Dad just need to change into Raven Groves again. 

Downstairs Gabriel and Nathalie were talking about Raven 

"It seems that you like Raven very much, first time I heard you laugh in a long time" 

Emma opened the door "Me and Adrien are going out and we will be fine so no bodyguard please" 

"Of course Raven make sure that Adrien is back by 7" 

Emma and Adrien leave the Agreste Mansion to go to Marinette's/Ladybug's House.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Adrien has met Emma and knows about his Father's secret life.
> 
> Next Chapter: Adrien and Emma go to Marinette's.


	4. Meeting Marinette and Alya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Adrien go to Marinette and Alya and start working out a plan

***Marinette's Bedroom***

Marinette was sitting on her chaise longue next to Alya talking about Adrien. 

"Why can't I just tell Adrien how I fell Alya?" "Girl don't worry mark my words spend more time with Adrien and before you know it he will be begging to kiss you on the lips" Marinette hugs Alya "Best friend ever". Just then the trap door opens and Adrien pops his head out "Hey Girls" he waves at them. 

Marinette and Alya look at Adrien who is standing right in front of them "A-Adrien whats b-brings you h-here" "It's hard to explain but I am here to tell you that i'm Cat Noir" 

"My best friend is Cat Noir wait does Nino know?" asked a very happy Alya.

"No Nino does not know that I'm Cat Noir, are you ok Marinette?" Marinette was very red 

"Your Cat Noir, this whole time you were there saving my life, coming here to my house to talk to me in the evenings it was Adrien Agreste but why did you tell me?".

"Because of Me" Marinette and Alya look to see Emma come down from Marinette's bed coming towards the 3 teens. "Who are hell are you?" asked Marinette "Emma meet Marinette, Marinette meet Emma our Daughter" Marinette fainted. 

***5 Minutes Later***

Marinette woke up to see Adrien and Emma standing over while Alya was giving Plagg Camembert "Bugaboo your ok?" Marinette could not believe what she just heard Adrien the love of her life and partner in crime just called her Bugaboo so that means that Adrien knows she is Ladybug "How did you find out"? Adrien turns his eyes to Emma "Really Emma" "If you want to know everything that is going on and why I am here then I will tell you".

Marinette,Adrien and Alya sat on Marinette's chaise longue and Emma took a chair sat down and told them her story. 

"My life was amazing I live with the greatest parents a child could ever asked for who were Paris greatest superhero's Ladybug and Cat Noir"

"YOUR LADYBUG" Yelled Alya "ALYA let me finished" 

"I had a younger Brother and Sister Hugo and Louise Agreste and life was amazing for us, I had great parents, brother,sister, friends family and Girlfriend...... Yes I'm a lesbian..... But then one day which for me is yesterday everything change". 

"Hawk Moth got both of your Miraculous, Tikki and Plagg tried to get out of his grip but he was too strong and he made sure that he would not lose by killing you and he it in one day. Hawk Moth killed my Mother, Father, Brother, Sister,Grandparents,Friends and Girlfriend". 

"I heard Grace in my arms when I saw Rena Rouge/Alya" 

"I'm a Superhero" said Alya "Yes and so are Nino and Chloe and before you say anything Chloe is a change person saved my life more times than I can count"

"But Hawk Moth found us and killed Alya right in front of me. I through that I was going to be next but luckily Wayzz, Pollen and Trixx they send me here and I went to Master Fu and Wayzz told them everything that happened and I came up with the idea of getting close to Hawk Moth by being his friend" 

"Quick question" asked Alya "Do you know who Hawk Moth is?" 

"My Dad" Marinette and Alya look at Adrien with complete shock in the faces, Marinette rest her head on Adrien shoulder "I'm so sorry" 

"So what do we do?" asked Marinette 

"Well seeing how Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste and Gabriel Agreste makes my life a living hell then I want to see him have the same pain I fell.... I want to make him suffer and we take away the one thing he cares about... which is his company".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So they are going after Gabriel Company which Gabriel cares about more then his son. 
> 
> Next Chapter: Adrien goes to a rival.


	5. Selling Work to Rival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien goes to a rival of Gabriel

The following day Marinette and Alya were sitting by a cafe waiting for Adrien and Emma to show up after waiting for 3 minutes Adrien and Emma showed up. 

"Over here Adrien" Marinette says waving her hand in the air, Adrien and Emma walked up to the two girls, Adrien sat next to Marinette and gave her a kiss on the lips "I could get used to this" said Marinette "So could I" said Adrien. After everyone had their milkshakes and cake the plan to bring down Gabriel begun. 

Adrien hold up a USB stick "This contains all of future Gabriel fashion design and today we are going to take this to Jack Shaw a rival in the fashion world who will make them as his own". 

"You know Gabriel is going to be pissed when he sees his work at a rival" Alya said "That the idea" Adrien saids.

***Jack Shaw place***

Adrien, Marinette, Alya and Emma walk through the front door where they go to the front desk "Hello I am here to see Jack Shaw please" Adrien said while looking at the woman at the front of the desk. The woman picked up her phone and press call "Mr Shaw there is a Adrien Agreste to see you...... of course sir...... 8th floor on the left, just you" "Of course you 3 wait here I be 30 minutes". 

***Jack Shaw Office***

The office of Jack Shaw was half the size of Gabriel's office, with white walls, pictures of his clothes lines, and a desk with a laptop in the middle. The door opened and Adrien walked in his let out his hand to Jack to shake it and he did. 

Jack Shaw is a 30 year old white men with brown hair wearing a blue shirt, brown jacket, pink tie and jeans with shoes and shocks.

Adrien sat down in front of Jack desk "So Adrien what can I help you with?" Adrien pulled out the USB stick and handed it to him "This contains all of future Gabriel fashion design and today everything on here now belongs to you and you can make them your own".

"Are you sure?" asked Jack "These are your Father's"

"Gabriel Agreste is not who he says he is, he is Hawk Moth and I am working with my future daughter to take him down and this is part of the plan". 

"Of course Adrien, these will be on our website and social media pages first thing tomorrow". 

"Thank you very much I've see my self out" Adrien leaves and makes his way back to Marinette, Alya and Emma. 

***Next Day***

Nathalie was looking through her emails when she saw a email from her Brother she clicks it and grasp when she sees a bunch of Gabriel band clothes on Jack Shaw's website she press Gabriel's name on the intercom Gabriel's face comes up "Nathalie what seems to be the matter?" Gabriel said in his normal strict voice "Sir you need to come down now you need to see this for yourself" the call ends and 2 minutes later Gabriel comes in and Nathalie shows him his work on his rival's website. 

"This is very bad Nathalie, do you know who did this?" 

"I don't know who did this but there is a way we can know" 

"And how's that Nathalie" 

"Well, you remember how Adrien was caught going trough your safe?"

"Yes that one day I don't what to remember" 

"Well, seeing how all of your work is on your computer then we just look at the footage and see who took it". 

Gabriel and Nathalie went into Gabriel's office then went through the footage and saw Adrien downloading files of Gabriel's computer. Gabriel could not believe that his own son would do this he felt a world of anger much more then being Hawk Moth. "When does Adrien return?" "Adrien will be home in 20 minutes sir", "Thanks Nathalie" 

The front door of the Agreste Mansion opened and Adrien walked in he saw Gabriel at the top of the stairs looking very angry "ADRIEN!" he walks to the bottom of the stairs "Why did you give my work to Jack Shaw". 

Adrien claps his hands "Well you finally notice" 

"So you did it Adrien I am so angry with you" 

"I wanted to make you suffer Gabriel, to know what it feel to have the one thing you care about taken away from you because I know I am just a puppet to you and also because I know your Hawk Moth".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: What will be Gabriel reaction be? Find out next Chapter.
> 
> Next Chapter: Ladybug, Cat Noir and Emma vs Hawk Moth.


	6. The Final Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel takes on his enemies.

Gabriel grasped when his son said that he was Hawk Moth. He was thinking how he could have found out as he made sure that his other life never left his lair and Nooroo was never allowed out of the lair but yet his son knew how could this be. 

"You do know that Miraculous are meant to be use for good not evil, Nooroo told you that but you don't listen, you don't care about how he feels about how anyone feels" 

"And how do you know about all of this?" 

"Because I told him" Gabriel turns around and sees Emma and Ladybug jump down the stairs to Adrien.

Gabriel saw Raven with his arch emery and look like he was going to explode "Raven what is the meaning of this? Why would you do something like this, is your name even Raven Groves?"

Emma pulled out a Gun and pointed it at Gabriel "Raven Groves was just a cover story my real name is Emma Agreste" Gabriel eyes shot up "Yes that's right i'm your Granddaughter" 

"Son did you know?" Gabriel asked, "Yes father I did know, from day 1 and she told me how you turn Paris into ruins, kill your Son,Daughter in-law, Grandkids, my Friends, Miraculous holders-" "And my Girlfriend" Emma butted in. 

"And why would I kill my own son" Adrien then shows his ring and Gabriel connects the dots "Your Cat Noir?" "Yes, and it's the best thing that has ever happen to me and now your time is up Hawk Moth, your terror over the people of Paris is over, Nooroo will be free and a lot more happier and I don't have to worry about you any longer.... Plagg Claws Out" Adrien becomes Cat Noir. 

Gabriel looked at his hated emery right in front of him "Nooroo Dark Wings Rise" nothing happen "Nooroo Dark Wings Rise" Ladybug, Cat Noir and Emma looked at Gabriel confused "Crap" Gabriel through to himself "Nooroo in my lair, I need Nooroo because without him I can't become Hawk Moth what to do.... I've got it" he then points to the living room door "Look Adrien your Mothers back" Adrien turns and Gabriel runs into his atelier "Hey" said Adrien "Get back here". 

***Hawk Moth Lair***

Gabriel runs into his Lair where he sees Nooroo there "This is bad Nooroo Ladybug and Cat Noir know who I am and Cat Noir is my Son" Nooroo knew that help was here he had an idea that Adrien Agreste was Cat Noir, he through he felt Plagg close by he wasn't close enough to double check "Looks like your time is up Master, I will be free of your evil doing soon, Ladybug and Cat Noir will win".

"Why would you support them Nooroo?" 

"Because Tikki and Plagg are my friends, my family and you should know that the most important thing about Kwami and Human is trust and we have none unlike your Son and Plagg"

"You know nothing Nooroo"Gabriel Smiles "Nooroo Dark Win-" Gabriel then was push to the ground by Emma who then pull of the brooch off Gabriel "Come on Nooroo" Nooroo goes into her Leather Jacket. Gabriel then notices the gun which fell out of Emma's hand he picks it up and "BANG" right through Emma chest,Emma goes down Gabriel runs out of his Lair. 

Nooroo comes out of Emma's leather jacket "Oh my god" "Nooroo it's ok by the way I'm Emma Agreste, daughter of Ladybug and Cat Noir" "Nooroo and thanks for saving me". 

"We meet before when Hawk Moth kidnapped me and try to turn me against my parents, it didn't work but we did bond. But it everything goes to plan then you will be back with Master Fu and be given to a new owner, a better owner". 

Gabriel walks down the stairs and runs at Ladybug and Cat Noir he fights the two heroes "Those Miraculous will be mine" then he felt a world of pain inside of him Ladybug and Cat Noir had shocked faces, Gabriel turned around and saw Emma shooting Gabriel a number of times Gabriel goes down, Ladybug and Cat Noir change back into Marinette and Adrien. Adrien puts two fingers on Gabriel's neck to see if he had a pulse he did not "Hawk Moth is Dead Bugaboo". 

Emma then falls down and is caught by Marinette she notices that she's been shot, Emma becomes very weak "You can't die now Emma not now" Adrien said "It's ok Dad, this was always the plan, plus you will see me again in 10 years as a new born" Emma stops breathing Marinette and Adrien hug each other sobbing while Tikki, Plagg and Nooroo did the same. 

It has been a week since Emma died and a lot happen in that week for starters everyone now knew that Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste was Ladybug and Cat Noir, Marinette told her classmates about her daughter and how she save the world. 

Marinette and Adrien went on many dates which had lots of kissing and a few nights on the bed, Nooroo was back with Master Fu waiting for his next owner. 

Adrien was still living at the Agreste Mansion with Nathalie taking care of him full time plus she and Plagg got on really well. 

Of course Marinette and Adrien missed Emma but they knew that she would be in their world again soon and will have a happier life than the one was had before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Theres only 1 chapter left. 
> 
> Next Chapter: Emma tells Grace she loves her.


	7. Emma and Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time Skip to the Future where Emma confesses her feelings to Grace.

Many Years Later

Emma Agreste was at the top of the Eiffel Tower she was waiting for her long time crush Grace to show up, Emma was also scared as she was going to confess her feelings to her there was a lot of through going through her mind."What if she does not return her feelings" she got a text message from Grace. 

"Almost there" 

Emma text's back 

"At the Top of Eiffel Tower" 

In a few minutes Grace arrive and runs up and gave Emma a huge hug, Emma hug back "So what did you what to tell me?" Grace asked as she twist her hair with her finger, Emma took a deep breath "Ok Emma you are going to tell Grace that you love her" Emma said to herself. 

"Grace I want to tell you something and I hope that this does not change our friendship in any other way", "Emma I'm your best friend in the whole wide world you can tell anything to me" 

Emma then open her mouth "Ilikeyoualotlikereallyreallylikeyoulikelikeloveyouiloveyougracepleasedon'thateme"

"Emma could you repeat that please but slowly" 

"I'm in love with you Grace please don't hate me". Grace went right up and hugs Emma and gives her a kiss on the lips "I've kinder got a huge crush on you" Grace said has she had her head on Emma's, Emma put her hand on Grace's face and Grace did the same then kissed again only this time with more passion it lasted for 2 minutes "I love you Grace", "I love you too Emma and do you want to be my Girlfriend", "YES" Emma yelled as she jumped for joy Grace laughed "Oh seeing how your now my Girlfriend it only seem right that you know that my Mum and Dad are Ladybug and Cat Noir" 

"What really i'm dating the daughter of Paris greatest superhero's" Emma nodded her head "But you can't tell anyone promise" "I promise and Emma do you want and get Ice Cream with me?" "Only if you pay" "Fine" Emma and Grace left The Eiffel Tower holding hands. 

***2 Weeks Later/Emma's Bedroom***

Emma sat on the edge of her bed and put her jeans on, then bend down on the floor and pick up her bra and put it on, she then felt her Girlfriend Grace hugging her from behind Grace was still naked as they had sex the night before (It was a birthday present for Emma from Grace) Grace kissed Emma's neck which was making her moan and had her right hand rubbing Emma bare chest.

"Your ready to tell your parents about us" asked Grace as she got dressed "Yes even through I'm scared" Emma then bend down in front of Emma touching her hands "Don't be because your parents love you very much and their Ladybug and Cat Noir, besides my parents took the news very well" Emma smiles at Grace "Your right, now could you pass me my top please". 

***Living Room***

Marinette and Adrien were laying on the sofa. Adrien was laying on his back while Marinette was laying on top of him kissing him they here a knock on the door "Come in" they say at the same time Emma and Grace walk in "How are you two this morning?" asked Marinette "I'm good me and Grace have got something to tell you two" "Well you can tell us anything" Adrien saids "Me and Grace are dating". 

"We know" Marinette and Adrien said "H-how did you find out did my parents tell you" Grace asked "It was last night wasn't it, we here too loud I promise we will be more quieter the next time". 

"Emma sweetie you and Grace might want to sit down we have something to tell you" Marinette said 

"When I was your age my Father told me that I was going to have a Girlfriend her name was Raven Groves but she was actually you Emma" 

"Wait I time traveled" 

"You travel back in time to stop Hawk Moth from winning so you worked with me and Marinette to beat him and because of you me and Marinette started dating" 

"But who was Hawk Moth?" asked Grace 

"My Dad" 

This was the first time that Emma heard that her Granddad was Hawk Moth, she was shocked as was Grace. 

"Hawk Moth in the other timeline killed me, Marinette, Hugo,Louise, Grace and many more" 

"And what about me?" 

"You die from being shot by Gabriel after you took the Moth Miraculous off him and died in my and Marinette's arms". 

Emma then gave her parents a loving hug "I love you too so much" "We love you too Emma, we love you too". 

Emma and Grace left the living room and headed back into Emma's bedroom. Emma flopped on to her bed she turn to Grace "Emma are you ok?" "Of course I am it's just not everyday when you hear that I travel back in time to help my parents take down my Grandfather" 

"Or is it hearing that he killed me" Emma gave Grace a hug "I love you and I will protect you with all of my heart", "I Love you too and I will do the same and do you want to spend the day at the pool today?", "Yes".

A few days later Emma got a Miraculous and a Kwami, a few years ago Tikki gave birth to a boy called Plikki, Plikki was a mix of Tikki and Plagg and had half of his mothers powers and half of his fathers making him the strongest Kwami of all time. 

Emma loved being the superhero and Grace always help out together they were an unstoppable team. 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Happy Ending YAY.
> 
> Next Story will be The Phone Call.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: First chapter and right away, I kill everyone off but don't worry, Emma is on a mission to change that. 
> 
> Next Chapter: Emma arrives in the past and goes to Master Fu.


End file.
